


Bunnydance

by whovianhiddlestoner



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhiddlestoner/pseuds/whovianhiddlestoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter time fluffyness with Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnydance

It was Easter! And that could only mean one thing. You were going to wear rabbit ears all day. It was like some kind of tradition to you and you enjoyed wearing them and making others smile.

You went into the empty living room of Stark tower really bored. You subconsciously started to hum a tune, tapping your feet along with it. Then a sudden urge took over your body.

You wanted to dance.

You were craving for music.

“Jarvis?” you called the A.I.

“Yes, Miss (s/n)” the slightly robotic voice replied.

“Please start my Feeling Awesome programme!”

“With pleasure, Miss!” and with that, music started to play.

You smiled as you recognised a song from Muse and you began to move your body to the rhythm. Your bunny ears would flop up and down with every movement.

You were so into the music you didn’t notice that someone entered the room and watched your dance. It was Loki.

He was trying to find the source of the music, but when he saw you he didn’t dare to interrupt you.

Seeing you dance with rabbit ears on your head surprised him but it also amused him. Loki watched your hips sway to the rhythm, (h/c) hair flying behind you as you enjoyed your body’s freedom with your eyes shut. He thought you looked cute, yet beautiful at the same time.

Those thoughts about you made his heart flutter with happiness. What? He never felt like that before. He tried to supress those feelings without much luck.

Loki found you very attractive but he would never admit that to anyone. Yet, watching you dance made him smile.

Suddenly you noticed his presence. You opened your eyes, happy to see Loki, and flashed a warm smile at him. His heart skipped a beat and he mentally cursed for that.

“Hi, Loki!” you danced towards him “Lookin’ good today. Really dashing.” You grabbed his hands and you never stopped moving to the music.

“And you look lovely, (y/n)” he spun you around, bunny ears flowing after you.

“Awww… thank you” your cheeks became rosy “That’s so sweet from you.”

He looked a little embarrassed so you wanted to make him feel better. You finally stopped dancing and you stood on your tiptoes to reach Loki’s lips to kiss them.

He gasped in surprise but after that feeling passed he moaned with pleasure, leaning into your kiss.

You stepped away smiling. He blushed.

“Happy Easter, Loki!”

You span around, only to see Tony standing in the doorway, which saw the entire scene.

“Hi, Tony!” You continued dancing and you made your way to the door.

“Hey, nice music you’ve got there, Lovebunny! ” he said looking at your bunny ears and you two high-fived.

You left the room leaving Loki, who was still dizzy from your kiss, with Tony.

“Wassup, Raindeergames?” Tony chuckled “First time you’ve been kissed by a dancing bunny?”

Loki opened his mouth to say something rude back at him, when Steve and Thor entered the room trying to figure out, how Facebook works.

“Hey, guys!” Tony called them.

“~Loki’s got a girlfriend~!” he sang, almost laughing his ass off.

“Shut up, Stark!” Loki said angry, storming away and after you, hoping the other men didn’t see him blushing.


End file.
